Glory To The Fallen
by Nomad-117
Summary: To those residing within the four kingdoms the traditions and customs of the Forgotten would seem different to say the least, but to them they are an integral part of their culture. No matter how harsh they may seem to an outsider.
_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own RWBY, its property of Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum._

 _ **Summary:**_ _To those residing within the four kingdoms the traditions and customs of the Forgotten would seem different to say the least, but to them they are an integral part of their culture. No matter how harsh they may seem to an outsider._

 **Glory To The Fallen**

Talandar sat in the centre of his small tent, deep in thought about the event about to take place. The sacred cleansing rite of his people. Since time immemorial the Forgotten had carried out the rite as a burial ceremony even for those long since past. A few times a year, the family members of those to be honored and some warriors of their splintered clan would gather in one place to carry this burden. While the ceremonial burial fire would burn, the negative emotions ran rampant, thus luring the Grimm to their position. The warriors would stand fast and defend the grieving families against the tide while adding their own rage at the monsters to the mix.

It was said to cleanse the soul of negative emotions for a time, and thus decreased the chance of a Grimm attack. Talandar wasn't sure if he believed such tales, or if the reason was simply vengeance on the creatures that beleaguered them, but he did not complain.

Every time they did so, they bled the forces of their enemies in a rather safe fashion since the possible locations for the rite were specifically chosen for such a task and furthermore prepared. A narrow passage leading to the fires which would annulate the advantage of numbers, which were further aided by the large number of traps that were prepared ahead of time. Far more Grimm were always destroyed than their fellow hunters during such rites. Once the rite was concluded, they would detonate the dust crystals they had put into position before, and drown the approaching Grimm in a flood of fire and death. Afterwards, it was a simple matter of leaving the site.

The young warrior couldn't help but glance at the list that had been sent to him. Written text, a rarity amongst the Forgotten, for it would just add more weight to the burden that they were carrying every time they moved. Nonetheless, reading classes were mandatory, not that he had enjoyed them overly much as far as he was able to recall. Still, it proved to be useful for once as he was able to read the names of those that had perished. But it saddened him because he'd been forced to realise that more than a few of those names had been his fellow warriors and friends.

He couldn't help but wonder who would participate in his own cleansing rite once his time had come. The man who was like his brother certainly, even though he was no warrior. Aside from that he could only think of his fellow brothers and sisters in arms.

"Young warrior, Talandar. You seem distracted." A woman said and interrupted his dark thoughts. She was more than ten years his senior, had long brown hair, and piercing grey eyes. He knew who she was, an old childhood friend of his long dead mother and someone who attended every cleansing rite she could, as was her duty.

"Preserver Mnemosyne." He greeted her with a respectful bow that she deserved due to her stature if not her rank. While the Forgotten had few books, they had their own way of recording past events. Preservers, people specifically trained to remember as much as they could before being told the history and secrets of their clan.

Mnemosyne however had been something special, she was one of the selected few that were born with a perfect memory. Her future as a preserver had been obvious as soon as that been discovered, although he wasn't sure how she had felt about that. However, willing or not she had heeded the need of her people and took up her position with dignity and honor. Although there were rumors about secret libraries of the preservers where they wrote down everything of significance, an entire library was supposedly dedicated to books filled with nothing but the names of the fallen. Given how there was at least one preserver at the site of every cleansing rite that rumor at least seemed plausible.

"It is good to see you again child, but tell me, what is on your mind?" The woman said gently and cocked her head to the side.

Talandar supposed that due to her knowing his mother, she was rather protective of him, and while he enjoyed her company and liked talking to her, there was always something in her eyes that made him uncomfortable. A deep sadness that only seemed to appear when she looked at him, like she had seen his future and beheld only suffering and torment.

"The past and the future is on my mind, preserver." He replied with a deep sigh. "I knew many of those whose names are written on that list, and I cannot help but wonder who will send me on this last great journey."

"Then you ask yourself a question countless others have asked themselves before. But you have to be patient, in time the answer will present itself. You're still young and still have many years ahead of you." Mnemosyne replied seriously, the 'if all goes well' at the end was left unsaid.

"Perhaps, but I cannot help such thoughts when faced with the death of friends." Talandar replied seriously and cocked his head. "Is it time already? I had thought that we would wait until the sun had set."

"Indeed, there is another issue I wish to discuss with you." The preserver said hesitantly. "One of the family members… a boy wishes to stand at the side of the warriors. As his father is one of the fallen, we cannot deny him."

Outwardly he didn't react, but on the inside he was anything but happy. Just because the conditions were relatively safe for a trained warrior didn't mean that he would be happy about an inexperienced child running around. This could either get said child or one of his warriors killed, or perhaps even both. "I see." The warrior replied slowly and looked at her with calculating eyes. "Has he ever participated in the rite before?"

Mnemosyne couldn't help but grimace slightly at the question and the answer she was forced to give. "Yes, half a year ago. The rite was for his mother."

Talandar grimaced as well at the news. He had hoped that the child still had a guardian that would talk him out of this, but now it seemed like he had no other choice but to let the newly made orphan have his wish. He still didn't like it, but the child had lost both his parents. He could relate to that, but the least he could do was make sure that the child survived the ceremony.

"Very well, bring me to him. I would speak to the child before we begin the rite." Talandar commanded though he did so gently, as he technically had no right to order her around.

"Of course, follow me." His honorary aunt said and led him through the small sea of tents. Surprisingly she lead him to her own tent. At his questioning glance, she shrugged and replied. "He has been chosen to become my student, it seemed only prudent to have him travel with me.

"What is his name?" Talandar asked in reply, wondering what he would find within the tent. A broken child that was desperate to do something or someone who was eager to let others suffer just as much as he did.

"He is called Auburn, his parents decided to give him a color related name, like the residents of the four kingdoms do." The female preserver answered neutrally.

With a nod at her he lifted the flap of the tent and stepped in. In the back of the tent he could see the boy, looking roughly the age of eleven. Meaning that Talandar was not even six years older than him, yet. Thus he could hardly talk with the boy as if he were but a child, it undoubtedly would only provoke a hostile reaction.

"Who are you?" Auburn hissed and glared at him. Apparently he wasn't the first person to bother him.

"I'm Talandar, and I'm one of the warriors participating in the cleansing rite. I was informed by your mentor that you wish to join us in battle." The older man replied, distinctly unimpressed by the hostility he was subjected to, even if he could understand the reason behind it.

"Are you here to talk me out of it too?" The angry child hissed back.

"From what I have heard I wouldn't have any luck doing so. And you have the right to join us in battle if you desire, but I have two questions. First, do you truly wish to honor your parents this way?" Talandar questioned and only got a dark glare in return. "Very well, than there is only one question left. Do you have a weapon? If not know that we won't provide you with one."

"Yeah… my dad made it for me." Auburn replied just a little bit calmer than before, seeing that he wasn't about to be denied. He pulled out a short sword, that even though it lacked the modern weaponry ability to shift into other, more compact forms as well as a long range variation, it still seemed to be well made.

"I see." Talandar said before using his height to his advantage, and towered over the child. He knew that his towering stature, combined with his armor, made him seem rather intimidating. "But let's make one thing clear, you will stay by my side at all times. I will not allow you to get yourself or one of my fellows warrior killed due to your stupidity or anger. Do you understand."

"I understand." Auburn replied now back to glaring at him though he didn't seem intimidated. Which earned him a raised eyebrow in response, impressed by the boy's refusal to be intimidated and dissuaded.

"Good, the ceremony will start soon. I suggest you get ready, while I'll inform the other warriors of your presence." With that Talandar turned around and walked out of the tent, but not before sending a respectful and reassuring nod at Mnemosyne.

Stalking through the tents, he made his way to the part of the encampment that was reserved for the warriors. Passing his own tent at the verge of their own little camp, he continued towards the training grounds where most of them would most likely be present. As expected, most of his warrior brethren were there, preparing themselves for the rite. With a sigh he moved to talk with their leader, a gruff man of roughly forty years. Argus, respected by every warrior within the Forgotten, but he had a well earned reputation of being grumpy and unsociable. This would be fun.

"Warrior Argus, I must talk to you." Talandar said as respectfully as he could manage, for their was no reason to make this exchange even more uncomfortable.

"Can't this wait, youngling? Are you blind that you cannot see that I am occupied. And so should you! The rite is about to begin." The older warrior reprimanded him with a growl.

"This is about the rite. A young boy, Auburn, wishes to join our ranks and spill the blood of our enemies in honor of his deceased parents." Talandar replied calmly. "We had no right to deny him, according to our ancient laws."

"As if I hadn't enough problems! Where is this fool? Let me talk to him so that he may see reason." Argus asked clearly annoyed, or rather even more annoyed than before.

"Others have already tried and failed. I have told him to stay at my side at all times, as I will not allow him to endanger himself or others." The young warrior pointed out, only to receive a mocking laugh in return.

"You? You of all people? I know who you are, youngling. Talandar, praised for his willingness to face our enemies. Often described as the tip of the spear, for you are the first to meet the enemy." The old man shot back, still laughing. "How would he be safe with you?"

"I think I can manage to quench my desire to charge the enemy for one battle." Talandar replied dryly. "And before you waste more time complaining why no one called you… well I suppose the preservers didn't want to traumatize the child by meeting someone of your disposition."

"You got guts, youngling. I respect that, but you would do well to watch your tongue in the future." Argus growled out though he was smiling the whole time. "Very well, get the child. He is _your_ responsibility."

He merely nodded in reply and moved back to the Mnemosyne's tent, hoping that the boy was wise enough to prepare himself for the bloodshed ahead. As it turned out he needn't have worried, for the boy was running towards him, short sword in a sheath at his hip and light leather armor on his body. Combined with his aura, it would hopefully be enough to defend him during the ceremony.

"Mnemosyne said I should join you as soon as possible. She will be on one of the plateaus, so that she can overlook everything." Auburn told him lowly. "She also told me that I should thank you for giving me a chance."

"We'll see how grateful you are after the rite is concluded. Follow me." Talandar replied and turned around, satisfied when the younger boy fell in step behind him.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the site where the ceremony would take place. A few narrow paths lead down into a miniature valley, but there was only one way for any land bound Grimm. It was where they would face them, while the more peaceful part of the rite was concluded behind them. After all was done, they would send a signal, which would be followed by the explosions of the dust they had hidden before. Before the Grimm had the time to reorganize, they would disappear over the narrow and hidden passages which brought them there in the first place.

Talandar's eyes ran over everyone within the valley. The four warriors that guarded Mnemosyne, the grieving families at the as of yet unlit burial fires, and the warriors he would soon fight along side with. Though there were also many warriors with rifles in hand further in the back, to kill any Griffins or Nevermore that may dare to appear. If they were smart they wouldn't. Personally he hoped that they wouldn't be smart.

"This is your last chance to reconsider. If you are determined to go through with this, then follow me to the front. We will be in the thick of it." Talandar told his companion, hoping that he would take him up on the offer, though he very much doubted it.

In response Auburn merely walked past him to the line of warriors farthest away from the freshly lit burial fires. He really shouldn't have bothered saying anything. With a sigh, Talandar followed him.

With a couple of subtle hand signs, he told two of the rifle wielding warriors keep an eye out for the boy. After all it couldn't hurt to have some covering fire for the child.

He came to a stop beside Argus, who merely spared him a glance before he continued to stare ahead, spear in hand. Their enemy didn't take long to appear, the squawking of circling griffons was merely the first warning before beowulfs and ursas began to appear out of the darkness before them.

Their red soulless eyes stared at them without pity or mercy, just as he was used to. It was normally the first thing someone saw before the Grimm attacked. Beside him he could feel Auburn began to shake. "Stay calm, they have yet to attack. How can you expect to honor your parents if you flee at the mere sight of those beasts?" He told the boy bluntly. In return the shaking stopped as the boy was too busy staring at him angrily. Inwardly Talandar shrugged, as long as it stopped him from being afraid he didn't care how Auburn felt about him.

"Glory to the fallen!" Argus shouted and lifted his spear as a clear sign of attack. The phrase was as much a part of the rite as everything else that was taking place, for it was more than a way to make their enemies bleed, its main purpose was to honor those gone in every possible way.

"Glory to the fallen!" The rest of the warriors echoed and began to charge forward. Talandar stayed near the back, as he made sure that the boy was as safe as he could be given the circumstances. The following fight easily proved to be amongst the most challenging and frustrating Talandar had ever participated in. He had to stay further back the entire time to safeguard Auburn instead of charging into the enemy and wreak havoc like every instinct in his body told him to do.

The boy made mistakes which could have cost him his life were it not for his intervention, but he had to admit. For someone who had never trained to be a warrior the child did remarkably well. It was almost a shame that he would join the preservers instead, but Talandar wasn't about to underestimate that burden.

Thankfully he had the chance to work off some of his frustration on some griffons who got too close to him and were first forced to land before being destroyed by his blades. A quick look around told him that no one had gotten hurt so far.

Roughly half an hour after that the signal was given. He pulled Auburn behind him, to both shield him and to prevent him from running into the fire as explosions rocked the narrow way through which the Grimm came. Lighting, mixed with fire spread through it and devoured anything within its path.

He grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him to one of the pathway that were far too narrow for Grimm to ascend. Auburn stared, transfixed into the inferno behind them, sword still in hand. They all walked in silence, no cheering, no sobbing. They had accomplished what they had set out to do, nothing more.

While it felt good to bleed the enemy every once in awhile, it was always tainted by the knowledge that the reason for it was the death of another of their number. Their ashes were strewn across the ground by the winds, as it was tradition. For ancient legends claimed that man rose from dust, so it was only fitting for them to return once they had met their end.

Talandar was unsurprised to see Mnemosyne already waiting for them with her escort. Calm as ever, she looked first at her pupil then at Talandar, and once again her eyes took on this sad glimmer. "It is done, then?"

"It is." He replied with a small nod before turning towards the boy whose arm was still within his grasp. "You are to become a preserver, yes?"

That finally seemed to shake the boy out of his thoughts as he focused his gaze on the warrior beside him. "Yes, why?"

"Than you would do well to remember today. For you have fought alongside the warriors of our people, and have brought no shame to you nor your family." He told him gently and released the child's arm. "I know of no other who is not amongst our number that can claim such a thing."

"Thank you, both for giving me a chance and watching over me." Auburn replied slowly after a meaningful look from Mnemosyne. "However, now that I have honored my parents, I would much rather continue my studies as a preserver. The life of a warrior is not for me."

"A wise decision." His mentor praised with the hint of a smile.

"Indeed, regardless of that, I wish you the best for the future. Preserver Auburn." Talandar told him kindly and inclined his head to both the boy and his mother's childhood friend, before taking his leave.

He hadn't gotten far when a young woman came running towards him, judging from her garb, she was a scout. "Warrior Talandar, I was told to find you."

"By whom?" He demanded to know with a curious tilt of his head.

"The clan leader, he wishes to discuss a matter of great importance with you." The scout replied out of breath.

"I see, you did well. Rest, I shall find the way myself." Talandar told her and stalked off into the night.

 **Endnotes:**

 _ **Nomad-117:**_ _Hey folks, hope you enjoyed this one. It is a kinda a prequel to "I Serve My People". Since I came up with the idea of the Forgotten I thought it only right to flesh out their culture and traditions a little more. Which is part of the reason why I kept the battle scenes vague, since they weren't my focus. Until next time!_


End file.
